'A' is for A-l-i-v-e
'A' is for A-l-i-v-e is the first episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode marks the Season 4 premiere. The episode aired on June 11, 2013. Synopsis A dead pig is found inside the trunk. Believing they're being set up, the girls begin to flee except for Hanna who does her best to hurry Mona . Mona is able to take the video from the police car and flees with the girls. Back at the house, the girls confront Mona about how she got the car from the lake and what does she actually know. She reveals to them which crimes she did commit and which she didn't, including that she did not push Ian off the bell tower, but she wish she knew who did.. She also revelas that Jenna knew Shana before she came to town and that she thinks they are in love. So does this mean that Jenna is bisexual? The next morning Mona appears to be gone but in actuality she went to pick up coffee. Mona is determined to find out who Red Coat is and she’s expecting help from the girls. Mona is taking them to her lair when they get stuck in traffic due to what they thought was the cop car from last night. Instead they see that there’s a body next to the car. Darren Wilden is dead and now the girls will become suspects. They reach the lair. Mona is showing them footage. In one of the clips Wilden is revealed to be the Queen of Hearts and was talking to a second queen of hearts whom Mona claimed was Spencer’s sister, Melissa , but before this is proven, the footage begins disappearing. Someone hacked into Mona’s computer and erased all of her files. They don’t even have enough time to freak out before they hear children outside. A group of little girls are playing outside and each of them were gifted a doll that was named after all of the “Liars” and Mona, featuring Hanna's doll as Hefty Hanna. Emily and Hanna are in their room when Emily’s mother comes in. Emily tells the girls about Alison’s mother moving back. To Hanna, this is even more proof that Alison is still alive and it was she who removed them from the fire, but Emily still doesn't believe it's true. Spencer and Toby are searching among the ashes of the burned building. Spencer needs to find something that help identify Red Coat when she begins to try and convince Toby that maybe Alison really is back. He doesn't believe her and tells her that Alison died two years ago. She doesn't have time to convince him as she sees another person is with them. Unfortunately the moment she told Toby this, the mysterious third party made a run for it. Emily goes to Alison’s mom’s new house. She offers to help the woman move her stuff. One of the boxes just happened to be designated for Alison’s room, where Alison's mom had kept all of her daughter’s things. Later Emily calls to tell Hanna about the creepy shrine. Their call has to come to an end though because Hanna is helping Mona lock up some things. Weirdly enough Mona is believing they could be friends again and thinks this bonding would lead to it. Mona admits she did put the police car in Hanna's garage, but did not pull it out of the lake. Spencer is trying to get an alibi for her and her friends but with no luck. Toby takes her mind off it by cooking her breakfast. She’s happy and calling him her boyfriend again when suddenly he gets a message from “A”. Yet he doesn't tell her about it. Emily and Aria are at the lunch. Even though Aria and her ex Ezra had called it off, she’s still attracting to him and can’t stop looking. But she has to because the Vice Principal is watching her like a hawk. She only begins to truly freak out when she gets called into the Vice principal’s office. She believes he’s called her because some concerned student had sent in proof of Aria and Ezra. It turns out he just wants her mom to sign some papers. She then sends him a message confirming that she wants to see other people, knowing that it's way to risky to get back together with him. Hanna thinks she’s playing Mona but she’s remembering how good their friendship used to be. After their shopping trip, the girls decide to talk about boys. The conversation is strained and the silences are awkward. Hanna claims she had a good time but Mona makes it known that she knows all about Hanna’s plan. In order to win Hanna’s trust, she hands over the video. As Emily is taking out the trash, Jenna decides to have a little talk. She was friends with Wilden but that’s not why she approached Emily. She wants Emily to pass on a message to Toby. She’s sorry about what she did to him. Emily notices that the side of Jenna's hand is burned (hmm..). It's pointed out that everyone who saw Ali on the night she went missing is dead or probably going to die. Toby is driving the lair in order to drop it off to “A”. The stalker knows something about his mom and he’s trying to protect her. A flashback scene shows that Toby and Alison flirted and nearly kissed in his room when Toby's mother walks in. She seems sick, and Toby is worried about her, but Alison laughs and says she is weak, so Toby tells her to leave. Spencer gets a package from “A”. Inside is a photo of Wilden with a threatening message on it saying their secrets will be revealed in his open coffin. The town does an impressive turn out for Wilden's funeral. The liars even make a showing. However they believe that “A” may have left a message in the casket. Splitting up they each going searching for where the casket is being stored. Spencer is the one to find him. Mona is also there. She claims she got a message from “A” as well. “A” had left a cell phone in the casket with Wilden. When Spencer calls one of the contacts; it’s Hanna and she wants to know what Spencer is doing on her mom’s phone. The girls don’t know what this means. Is Hanna’s mom the next target? For now they decide to focus on the funeral. Someone else is attending the funeral but the mystery woman isn’t removing her heavy veil. Not even when she goes into her car. A new detective is on the scene (Wilden 2.0?) and he’s suspicious why the girls attended the funeral of a man who practically stalked them. Emily claims they’re supporting their city officials. The four girls and Mona receive a text from A, and Emily is sent a video showing the girls stealing the footage from the Wilden's police car. Will anyone believe them if “A” sends in her footage of the girls at the crime scene? The woman in the mysterious veil has on an mask that looks freakishly like Alison on one side and the other side is burned. Notes * A dead pig was found in the trunk and later on Wilden was shown dead. * Mona reveals some secrets while playing third-degree: she didn't get the car out of the lake, Shana knew Jenna before she came to Rosewood (and they are afraid of Melissa), Lucas gave Emily the massage, she recruited Toby when he got that job in Bucks County, and she didn't push Ian off the bell tower (and doesn't know who did). * Mona would show the girls, video of Wilden and "Melissa" on the Ghost Train, wearing the Queen of Hearts Costume. However, before "Melissa's" face was revealed the video ended. * A firefighter finds a burnt up red coat, but it would disappear when Toby and Spencer go back for it. * There was a flashback involving Marion, Toby and Alison. Toby is revealed to still be on the A-Team. * Gabriel Holbrook makes his first appearance in this episode. * The "Mini Me's" were children playing with their dolls, named after the girls, that "Alison" gave them. *Ashley Benson (Hanna) wore a wig in this episode. * Emily visits Jessica DiLaurentis and she reveals that Jason is helping fix up Grandma D's place. * A new "A" takes place, The Lady in Black, and it is revealed that she wore the burnt up Alison mask at the funeral. It's possible she is red coat, and wore the mask the night of fire, and Hanna really didn't see Alison. * A Mona doll in an A hoodie is added to the dolls of the four liars in A's lair, hinting that Mona might be added to the group. * Jenna has a third degree burn on her hand. * It's pointed out that everyone who saw Ali on the night she died is dead or probably going to die. * It was revealed that Wilden and Melissa were the 2 Queen of Hearts on the Halloween Train. * Jenna's vision is blurry and it is possible that the smoke from the fire made it worse. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *TBA as Marion Cavanaugh *Wyatt Nash as Nigel Trivia *The outline and development for the episode began in late January. Writing was complete on February 27. *The read-through was on March 12. *Shooting for the episode began on March 14, 2013 and ended on March 23, 2013. *I. Marlene King directed and wrote this episode. *This is episode has a lot of similarities to the Pilot Gallery PLLS04E01-01.jpg PLLS04E01-02.jpg PLLS04E01-03.jpg PLLS04E01-04.jpg PLLS04E01-05.jpg PLLS04E01-06.jpg PLLS04E01-07.jpg PLLS04E01-08.jpg PLLS04E01-09.jpg PLLS04E01-10.jpg SpobyS4.jpg|S4-Ep1-Spoby|link=https://www.facebook.com/prettylittleliars/app_252229738254039 That other night.png I kow what happened -A.png Caskets -A.png Mystery girl.jpg|Mystery Girl Spencer ..jpg|Spencer looking out the window image.....jpg Aria crying.jpg|Aria Crying Spencer looking.jpg|Spencer looking Image-22.jpg Screen shot 2013-06-11 at 10.46.06 PM.png Screen shot 2013-06-11 at 10.43.39 PM.png Screen shot 2013-06-11 at 9.15.51 PM.png Dolls.jpg New Cop.jpg|New Cop Burned Piano.jpg S04e01Jenna.jpg Quotes Music *"The Devil Within" by Digital Daggers *"If I Lose Myself" by One Republic Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes